1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disc apparatus and, more particularly to a magnetic head slider supporting device which includes a suspension to support a magnetic head.
As frequencies of signals used by information processing apparatuses have been increased, it is required for a magnetic disc apparatus to increase a signal writing frequency, which is presently 70 MHz, up to 200 to 300 MHz. In order to increase the signal writing frequency, an inductance and a capacitance of a signal transmission path from a magnetic head slider to a head IC must be reduced. On the other hand, since a reduction in thickness of the magnetic disc apparatus is required, the head IC must be mounted at a position where the head IC does not contact a magnetic disc when a shock is applied to the magnetic disc apparatus. Additionally, in order to increase reliability of the magnetic disc apparatus, it is preferred to mount the head IC at a position where an equivalent mass of a magnetic head slider supporting device is not increased.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Applications No.5-143949, 3-272015, No.3-108120 and No.3-25717 disclose magnetic disc apparatuses having a head IC mounted on an arm, the head IC being used for amplifying a read signal supplied from a head.
In the above-mentioned magnetic disc apparatuses, a distance between the head and the head IC is long. Thus, it is difficult to reduce an inductance and capacitance of a transmission path from the head to the head IC. Additionally, since the head IC is packaged by a synthetic resin and has a relatively large thickness, a large space must be provided between adjacent magnetic discs so that the head IC does not contact the magnetic discs when a shock is applied to the magnetic disc apparatus. Accordingly, thickness of the magnetic disc apparatus is increased. Further, since the head IC is packaged by a synthetic resin and has a relatively large weight, an equivalent mass of the magnetic head slider supporting device is increased. Thus, floating stability of a magnetic head slider with respect to a magnetic disc is decreased. Additionally, the magnetic disc may be damaged due to an increased shock when the magnetic head slider contacts the magnetic disc in a case in which a large shock is applied to the magnetic disc apparatus.